


Package

by koyukki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, very messy and i can't fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukki/pseuds/koyukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, Nagisa have to do something about what happened last time. …Though, it gets harder when a duo of what he’d rather call embodiment of evil if they weren’t his friend came along the way. [Spoilers for chapter 132]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot fluff but chapter 132 makes me have to. I'm not sure how to fluff and I never even wrote one before, but let's just hope for the best. Also, I never expected it to be this long, I thought it's gonna be around 800 ~ 1000 words at best, and look how far we are now. I'm not sure I should be proud or not.

Nagisa didn't mind, really, having to kiss his friend just for the sake of helping her. It's one of his closest friends, after all. Kayano was in a huge danger, it's between life and death, and someone needs to distract her. Although he admits that the photos Karma and Rio took and shared to everyone, as well as everyone's ridiculous comments on what he did, sure is getting on him.

Nagisa didn't mind either, with Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei that wasn't going easy on him either, with Koro-sensei seemingly very proud for what he did, as well as pleased, maybe because he just got a new material for his novel, _who knows_ , and Bitch-sensei keep saying on and on about how "his technique is perfect" and "her teaching is not a waste."

But, Nagisa did mind when Kayano skips school the next day. She called in sick, but maybe she's avoiding him on purpose, maybe she's avoiding Koro-sensei on purpose, or maybe she's avoiding everyone on purpose, and he can't help but guessing, without knowing the real reason. Maybe, she hated him.

Alright, maybe he shouldn't simply brush it off.

Everyone's stare when he entered class that day was painfully sharp too, and it was a little bit than embarrassing to have everyone nearly bringing it up in every chance possible, and it was a little bit than distracting to actually have an empty seat beside him, as well as no one keeps asking him little, trivial questions. But what was really infuriating, maybe, for him is that he actually admits that he thought something like that. That he was a little lonely.

And then, at some point, in the middle of everyone's commentaries of what happened yesterday, Nagisa slowly feel like digging a hole on the ground and bury himself there. Suddenly, not only that it gets quieter that day, the time also passed way even slower than ever, than Nagisa had ever hoped, and he could only silently repeats the prayer so the bell would ring already and he could escape.

Nagisa tried his best to keep a calm demeanor outside, he laughs it off casually like he didn't just deep-kissed someone in front of his classmates, but maybe his heart nearly exploded when Rio came around and teased him about maybe feeling a little lonely because Kayano skipped school.

Maybe his heart actually exploded, because seconds after Rio said that, the loud class fell silent, and it was as if everyone could read Nagisa's mind, because it was peace he was hoping the most for that day, but Nagisa could feel his face getting hot. Rio slowly backs off, returned to her seat, and the class remained silent like they're suddenly capable of telepathy and told each other to _shut up because it's either we're going too far or Nagisa's too dense_.

Koro-sensei later entered, and praised the class for being silent, also joked around about maybe everyone are excited for math, but no one commented at that, so Koro-sensei shut his mouth too. Now it feels like everyone could telepathically talk except him.

The bell indicating the end of the last period that day finally rang, with an awkward silent, and everyone dismissed, except Nagisa. _What now_ , he silently breath, hoping he could jump outside already and dig a hole because Koro-sensei might or might not be planning something mischievous again, but Koro-sensei gave him a paper instead.

He stared at it a few seconds, blankly.

"What is this, Koro-sensei?"

"Nagisa-kun, you see," Koro-sensei answered as he walked towards the window, holding a wise-looking position, and the birds somehow happen to be flying outside, "You seemed like in a huge trouble, so I thought I'd lent you a help."

Nagisa ignored the fact that Koro-sensei maybe is planning the timing all along, and turned the paper instead to read it, then his face went pale.

"Wh--what do you want me to do with this information, Koro-sensei?" he stuttered, and slightly panicked thinking what would happen if he really did do something about that, but Koro-sensei simply turned at him and, "Do as you please," patted him on the shoulder, "By the way, you're allowed to leave now."

Nagisa could only nod, hand still holding the paper and pondering between decisions. Then he finally stepped out of the teacher's room, although he feels it was more to dragging his feet instead of walking, his feet feels heavier than ever.

"Nagisa-kun," Koro-sensei called one more time, "Good luck."

Maybe he also could read his mind.

:::

The shop was around only around five minutes from school, and another five minutes away from the station. Nagisa hesitantly entered, and between friendship at the verge of ending, and not having to possibly put _himself_ at the verge of ending, he take a look around, on the glass cases displaying various items.

Nagisa doesn't really like these kind of thing in particular, so he wasn't sure what on earth should he pick, or actually, what he is even doing there in the first place. Or what he should do next. He raised his head, at the lady waiting patiently smiled at him, and she was his last option.

And then, after a few more minutes, a few more sentences stumbling out of his mouth, a few more attempts to clear out the misunderstanding, as well as stopping the lady from packing the item in fancy heart-patterned paper bag, and some more shuffling feet anxiously, Nagisa exits the store, a package in his hand and he headed to the station, ready to go.

Well, not entirely ready. He still needs to do something with his heart.

"Yo, Nagisa!"

And take care of the sudden, unexpected distractions.

He turned his head to see Karma and Rio making their way to him, playful smile equally wide on their faces. _Oh no_. He feels slight danger, and readies himself to run if he has to, because he totally doesn't need some more hindrance besides his heart slowly wavering and small part of his mind yelling at him to go home already instead of doing this.

"Where are you going?" Karma interrogates him, still grinning, and Nagisa took a few steps back before answering, "Um... Going home."

"Really? Fancy hearing that, not to mention that package on your hand." Rio chimed in, eyeing the pack he held, and Nagisa instinctively hid it behind his back. "Huh," he responded, "Is that so?"

Their grin grew wider.

"Yes, especially because as far as I could recall, your house is nowhere around the station, Nagisa. Are you lost?" Karma said, as Rio walked behind him and lowered her body just enough to read the name of the shop properly.

"Ooh, is this just a coincidence, or?" Rio asked teasingly, and Nagisa finally hissed, "Come _on_ , I need to do something about her!"

"Honest one, lover boy," Karma placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, "I'm not, Karma-kun," he desperately replied, giving up on escaping, but Rio suddenly interrupted him, "Shush, now that I think about it, maybe he should really go."

"Thank you," Nagisa breathed relief, and Karma had a disappointed look on his face while muttering he already had something planned, but Rio's serious face dispersed into thin air within seconds, and as she pulled Nagisa, "But first, let's take a small detour!"

"Wha—wait!" And he was dragged even farther from his main destination.

:::

"Guys, _please_ ," he whispered silently, but Rio was busy looking at the stacks of letter packs and envelopes, as well as fancy cards with bright colors, and Karma held out a card with glittered flowers on the front, a small "To you, whom held a special place in my heart," on the top left on it, as well as yet another fancy heart-patterned shapes filling the back of the card. He sighed in defeat.

"Really, what are we doing here?"

"Ooh, this one, this one!" Rio shouted, probably gathering everyone’s attention around, as she suddenly stood up, Nagisa flinched in response, and Karma excitedly walk to her, "Which one, which one?"

Nagisa tried to look at whatever Rio is holding, but Karma purposefully block him from the sight, and after his satisfied and approving nod, Rio ran away, then Karma casually grabbed the package he holds. "Wait, Karma-kun!"

"Shh, just wait, we're helping you," he replied, but Nagisa knew better than anyone that the smile on his face is still as mischievous as ever, plotting something behind. Nagisa could only retreats, and sighed.

Not too long later, Rio returns with the card on her hand, and took a pen out of her pocket, giving it to Nagisa. “You first,” she winked, and Nagisa could only stared at her. “What?”

“Sheesh,” Rio replied, “Write something, anything you want, you know, maybe ‘I’m sorry’ or whatever.”

“Oh,” he replied with a small voice as he took the pen from Rio’s hand despite still didn’t know what to write, and only stared at the blank card. "How about something like, 'Your lips tasted sweet yesterday'?" Karma commented and Nagisa feels blood slowly rushing to his head, but he tried to stay calm.

"Or what about, 'Yesterday sure was memorable for me, I'd like another chance'?" Rio joined, and Nagisa was about to elbow her as he can feel, his face getting hot again. In the end, after some more ridiculous ideas and teasings, he decided to write whatever came to mind.

“Good,” Rio nodded in approval, satisfied as she takes her pen _and_ the card away from Nagisa’s hand. "Now now, what should we write?" Nagisa quickly prayed nothing will happen, but as unfortunate as ever, Karma took the pen away from Rio's hand and start writing something as the wicked smile still there as ever.

"Ooh, nice one, Karma-kun!" Rio commented, satisfied as she read what he just wrote, and take the pen back to write something else. A few more strokes on the card, "Done!" and then she handed the card to Karma, who puts the card inside. Now only God knows whatever the hell Karma and Rio wrote there.

“Now now, let's go!” Rio cheerfully exclaimed, with Karma and Nagisa follows her outside.

"So, we're going, right?" Rio asked, but when Nagisa was about to answer, he realized it was directed at Karma instead, as he nodded, "Of course. We shouldn't miss a rare opportunity like this." Then he turned to Nagisa, reaching his pocket swiftly as he reached for the paper Koro-sensei handed earlier, and gave Nagisa's package to Rio.

"Alright! Off we go!"

:::

"Guys, are you going to seriously follow me?"

"Of course not," Rio patted Nagisa playfully, "We're just to guard you so you won't back off," she smiled, "In case you ever consider doing one."

"I think I won't, so can you please return the package?"

"You won't, but at least, let us escort you," Karma answered, and his tone makes Nagisa feels a little bit uncomfortable, but then suddenly stopped, making Nagisa nearly bumping into him. "Woah, I never imagine it'll be this big," Rio commented as the three of them look at the exact same thing: a huge, high class looking condominium, painted in black and white, five floors tall.

"This should be it, right?" Karma muttered to himself, and Rio opened the package again as she grabbed something from the pocket of her skirt, and throws it in. "Now, it's all done! Make sure you didn’t peek the package, okay!" Rio declared as she shoved the package to Nagisa, "Good luck," Karma added as he pushed him.

"Hold on, I don't know which one!"

Rio and Karma stared at him for a few seconds, and as if they just solved a mystery puzzle, they replied "Oh" in synch as Karma grabbed a paper out of his pocket, and handed it back to Nagisa.

"We'll be waiting here, and we won't leave until you entered," Karma winked, and Nagisa nearly protested before Rio pulled Karma instead. "No no, we've been dragging you along for too much, now we won't bother. Good luck!"

And within minutes, both of them disappeared from sight.

And Nagisa still haven't prepared his heart yet.

"Okay," he mumbled, and looked at the paper, _3rd floor number 305_. "I should be just fine," _hopefully_. Nagisa pressed the elevator button, and as he waits, he tried to organize his thoughts, between the cautious and worry mess, as well as guilt and uncomfortable feeling lingering for some reasons.

He finally reached the room number 305, but an anxious feeling grows, more and more fear that she actually hates him seeps in, and he ended up pacing back and forth on the hall, before taking yet another deep breath and pressed the bell. He waits for what it feels like a few seconds maybe turning into a few minutes, and he pressed again, before he could hear things crashing and someone hissing at the door, "Wait!"

"I thought you'll be back at weekends, and don't you have your own key..."         

The door opened, revealing Kayano in a casual clothes, as well as a scarf still remaining on her neck, and her eyes widen at his presence, her sentence hanging mid-air. She raised her scarf up as if it's a form of defense, a quiet stuttering of "Oh", and she nearly slammed the door shut at him, if he didn't step in, his right leg between the door and her, blocking the door from closing.

"Wait," he pleaded, and he was glad Karma and Rio approached him earlier because they sure is a great help right now, especially with the card. That should be enough, right? To help her explain everything?

"Wh—what?" she mumbles, and her face is really red. "Wait, are you okay?" Nagisa closed his body to her, hand raising to her forehead, checking temperature. "N--no, I'm fine!"

"Right," he nodded, "But I thought you called sick today."

"Th—that," Kayano stumbled, "Uh, n—nothing! Anyway, what are you doing here? More importantly, how can you know my—... Wait, right, must be from him. B-but you can see I'm fine, right!" some more stumbling, "So yeah! You can go home now!" and she tried to push Nagisa's foot away from the door, from blocking it.

"No no, I have something to do besides that," he showed the package he has been carrying (and probably the main cause of Karma and Rio teasing him today), "Here."

Kayano's eyes widen again, and then her eyes switched back and forth between Nagisa's face and the package. Nagisa shoved it to her, "Consider this a peace offering? And this sounds weird, but there's a card inside so... Hopefully you'll read it."

Kayano didn't say anything else, and opened the package carefully, then peeked a little bit, mouthed an "oh", and seemed very pleased as she sees the items inside, it was from her favorite bakery. "Thanks," she mumbled, then she reached out the card, and slowly reading it, but just seconds after opening it, she frowned.

"Huh? 'The yesterday kiss was very wonderful, I would be grateful if I had another cha—...'" she stopped, now her face was red that spread all the way up to both of her ear, and Nagisa heard that too, having his face feeling hot again, and panicked, "N—no, no! That must be Karma-kun's, not mine!"

Damn, Karma must've wrote that earlier.

"So—sorry," Nagisa faltered, "Mine's should be on the second page, center,” and Kayano only nodded. Her eyes went searching a little bit more, and then closed the card before placing it back into the pack. "I—I see. I wasn't mad at you, though, so there's no need to apologize."

"But you skipped school although you're just fine... So I thought—Are you..." Nagisa paused, scared to continue but pushed himself, "Are you avoiding me?"

"Wha—no, no! ...Well, okay, um, yes, but that's not your fault! It's just... Y—yesterday is too embarrassing, okay! Look, I can’t even talk to you without stuttering, and uh, it was too embarrassing to look at your face! I—I mean, first of all, that was my f-first..." her voice fell down near the end, but Nagisa could hear it clearly, and not only feeling guilt, his blood is ready to rush again.

"So—sorry about that, but you know that... I have to..."

They fell silent.

"U—um! Do you want to come in or something? It's awkward to talk about it here, isn't it?"

"If it's fine for you, then sure," he nodded, and Kayano pushed the door to give him some space to enter. "Just leave your shoes there, and you can sit anywhere you want... It's a little messy, though."

Her condo was bigger than he expected, but it was indeed messy. Stack of magazines next to the coffee table near the couches placed in the center of the room, and there are still boxes on the corner of the room. "Sorry," Kayano said, as she went to the kitchen, "There used to be the three of us, but... You know what happened to my sister, and um, my brother, he..." she paused, seemed to cautiously choose words to say, "He usually returns only during the weekends."

"No problem," Nagisa replied as he settled on one of the couches, "I never know you had a brother."

"Yeah, me and him grew more distant since my sister's... yep." She replied, hesitating a little bit while placing the pudding she received earlier on the top of the counter, while the candies—maybe it was what Rio shoved in from her pockets— into the fridge alongside with the pack, and grabbed a container before placed it on the top of the counter.

"What kind of person he is?" he asked again, curiosity growing in the stack of magazines neatly placed beside the coffee table, and reached one, flipping through it. There are some tiny post it notes on some of the pages, marking it. There are some handwriting too, neat and small, maybe it was Kayano’s.

"A hard worker, I'd say," Kayano answered as she draws one of the counter open, taking a spoon out, then was about to opened the cupboard, "But...." and paused. Oh _no_. "U--uh, Nagisa-kun?" She called, and Nagisa turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"So—sorry, but can you... The glasses..."

Just seconds later, Nagisa came, and Kayano stared at him, face filled with both embarrassment and sorry, "... I can't..." she whispered. "Sure," he smiled reassuringly, and she steps back as Nagisa took two mugs from the cupboard and closed it again.

"Thank you," she said as Nagisa handed the mugs to her, their fingertips slightly brushing but Kayano pretended to not noticing it, "How about your brother?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'But' earlier," he explained.

"Ah, that." Kayano opened the tab of the container and pour it into the mugs, "I just think... He's much more devoted in the revenge, which is why we grew distant."

"I see," Nagisa nodded, and Kayano handed him the mug, "Just oolong tea is fine, right?" Nagisa nods again, and their fingertips are brushing yet again, and maybe, it would be nice to actually not just have it brushing, but maybe like, having it linked—alright, alright. Let’s stop right there.

"But it's not like we had a good relationship in the first place," she added, and trotted back to the living room, worried Nagisa could hear her heart beating loudly. She could hear Nagisa’s footsteps following her, and she quickened her steps a little bit and sat across where he was sitting earlier, the couch to the right. Nagisa sat on the one in the center instead.

“So, uh… I also want to talk about yesterday,” Nagisa attempts as he placed his mug on the coffee table, and hoping she wouldn’t run from the topic, “Can we talk about it now?”

“S—sure,” she replied, body stiffening again and faltered, placing her mug on the coffee table, then after placing her pudding carefully on her lap, she raised her scarf and hoped it could be some kind of defense—from whatever it is, maybe from her own classmate.

“I didn’t know it was your first, really, so I think I should apologize about that.”

“No no,” she waved her hand, “It’s okay, like I’ve said, and I was between life and death anyway, so it was necessary… And! We can always not count it, if that makes you uncomfortable, right?” And the whole time she said this, Kayano makes sure she stared at the white ceiling, which is currently far more interesting than any other thing in the world, especially Nagisa. And it might as well stay like that for the rest of his visit, or maybe the rest of their lives. Awkward.

Of course Nagisa noticed this, but he decided to not say anything about it. Instead, “Well, if that’s what you want… We can count it as something like, say, CPR? Simply to help.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she nodded, fiddling around with her fingers a bit on the top of the pudding, “Oh, and you can watch the TV, you know?” she pointed randomly at the coffee table, hoping that she pointed at the remote control, because she can feel his stare growing at her it’s making her uncomfortable. And possibly making her heart explode too, while he’s at it.

Nagisa reached the remote, and promptly holding his laughter because despite it was a little bit disturbing that she refused to look at him, she was pointing at the TV stand instead and that sure is hilarious. He turned the TV on, and switching between channels nonchalantly without really paying attention as Kayano secretly sighed in relief and decided to eat her pudding.

When Nagisa finally settled down on a channel, it was actually more to him tired with flipping around rather than finding it anything interesting, because wild life in Africa doesn’t seem interesting at all to him right now, not when he has something planned, as well as one more thing to say and unsure to do it or not. He glanced at Kayano, who is busy and delighted with her pudding, which makes Nagisa feels really sorry. He finally gathered the courage to open his mouth, and what he said next nearly makes Kayano spat out everything she ate.

“Do you know that Karma-kun and Nakamura-san took the photos?”

“What?!” She choked out, both displeased that hear pudding eating session is interrupted, and surprised because no, everything related to yesterday should just disappear for good.

“Yeah,” he replied, and feels even more sorry in the inside, while Kayano probably feels more frustrated by each passing seconds. “I don’t really mind with that, but—”

“N—no!” Kayano panicked, “I can’t possibly have any proof of that moment left existed! Never! Can’t they, just annihilate every of yesterday or something?!” Nagisa only watched, a little bit amused with her antics, “And by the way, why are you very calm about it?!”

If he had to honestly replied her, he’s sure he’ll tell her that he was beyond relief that she’s finally back to the normal her—they’re being back to how they are. Casually talking like nothing happened yesterday. But poor Kayano is already red, and he also feels sorry, although he does feel like bullying her a little bit more for skipping school and purposefully avoiding him.

“Akari,” Nagisa stood up, and if it’s possible to get even more red than this than maybe Kayano will, because he’s calling her with her first _real_ name, and his sudden approach which kind of startled her. She moved, carefully and as casually as possible to the left side of the couch, far away from Nagisa and whatever he plans to do, pudding still in her hand and she’s still trying her best to run away. Until she reached the edge of her couch, no more room left to escape.

“W—what?” She finally responded, but her eyes cautiously eyed him, watching every of his move. Kayano is more than willing to stare at the old, same white ceiling again, but in this kind of situation? She’d rather not. Definitely not. Nagisa didn’t say anything else, instead he leaned in into her, but in the middle of panic, frustration and maybe, _expectation_ kicking in, though _hopefully not_ , she thinks to herself, she noticed her scarf is falling down again, and tried to raise it back, but his hand reached it and hold it instead.

He cornered her, giving no room to escape nor to move, he’s just inching closer, and she kinda wished her heart would explode right there and right now, so she could be taken into hospital and avoid him forever, if possible.

Nagisa’s other free hand was on the couch now, to steady him, and she’s unsure of what to do because this is so _unreal_ , this can’t be happening, she knows that a little bit of her is expecting it but at the same time her sane part of her brain still working and yelled at her to do something about it, about _this_ , like, maybe throwing the pudding in her free hand into his face, but her body didn’t move and then there’s no longer any distance between them.

Nagisa is kissing her, and she thanked her brain for the completely unnecessary reminder.

Which, by the way, is a little more sloppy than before, and is much more ridiculous than ever, with some animals fighting in the background thanks to the wild life show Nagisa chose earlier (( _totally ruining the mood_ , in case that wasn’t clear)). Maybe the awkwardness is because no one’s life in danger anymore ((except maybe his own life as well as his sacred ground, who knows)), and despite planning it out nicely and having it worked out accordingly, even Nagisa didn’t expect it to be this _smooth_. Too smooth.

He anxiously waited for Kayano to do something, maybe pushing him off to the side or maybe, while she’s at it, she could knee his sacred ground as hard as possible, but she doesn’t. He took the short chance to appreciate how she actually tasted sweet, and a little embarrassed for even thinking about that, and quickly pulled himself away. He’s sure they’re equally red now, with Kayano froze in place, but he notices something on the corner of her mouth, _pudding_ , and he wiped it.

“That’s their hobby,” he replied as he licked his finger, _sweet_ , he thought, and added, “By the way, you shouldn’t talk when eating.” And that’s when Kayano was pulled back into the realm of the living, noticing he was planning it all along. “Y—you pervert!” She stammered, “G—get out of my house!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I honestly think that was very messy, maybe partly because it was rushed since this has been sitting in my draft from around chapter 132 out, but that’s the farthest my brain could give me right now, sorry for that. And thank you for reading!


End file.
